


It is...

by Triblast28



Category: DCU (Comics), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: #takes place during the Button, #this is for dc rebirth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triblast28/pseuds/Triblast28
Summary: Where am I now?





	It is...

Once again I find myself sitting under the stars. They are thing that stays the same no matter what timeline, world, or dimension I change or create. No matter what, they shine so far. But here I do not remember them through an old picture. Here there is no picture, there is nothing of what I left behind. There is no Doctor Jonathan Osterman in this world, yet I can remember his life so clearly.   
I remember a picture of a man and a woman it is taken at an amusement park in 1959. I remember every detail like it was yesterday, her hair, her clothes, the smile on her face, and the piece of popcorn held in between her thumb and forefinger. Here that moment never happened. Here there was no photograph taken, here there was no man or woman, here there It is 2017 I sit on a rock in the barren wasteland that is this universe’s version of Mars. It is July 1959 I’m in New Jersey at Palisade Amusement park, yet I am not. I’m thrown back in the present gazing at what was once home to a thriving civilization, but now that is also gone, when I changed this universe I could’ve prevented the destruction of this planet’s race, but yet I didn’t; did I decide the moment too important not to change or did I not save it due to myself desire of being isolated on this planet. In a minute and ten seconds Edward Thawne will pick up the Comedians Button gaze upon me and his life will end; I’ll be thinking of my past life and world.  
Thawne shall appear in a flash of lightning, it’s same color as me. He would be thrown through space and time unlike ever before; his mind and body would be destroyed on the way here and back, it shall be overcome by a new sense of power, his intellect ravaged by the new knowledge, his very molecules instantly decayed due to the sensation. I don’t expect him to survive. It is 1945, I sit in a Brooklyn kitchen fascinated by an array of cogs and gears laid out in front of me on a black velvet sheet; I am only seventeen years old. It is 2017, I am on Mars, I am eighty-eight years old. Yet am I not, I was never a young seventeen year old fascinated by cogs and gears, I am not eighty-eight years old for I have shrugged off the frivolous idea of age when I first entered this world. I have no beginning here for I was it’s beginning.   
Once again I ask myself did I begin this world out of necessity or my own selfish desire. It is 1985 and I am watching the stars admiring their complex trajectories through space, through time on Mars. I am trying to give a name to the force which sets them in motion. It is 2017 and I now know the name of the force which sets them in motion, yet now I am trying to find out if what I did was right. It is 2011, I have observed this world many times, I watched it go through it’s Crises, it’s history being rewritten, it’s multiverse being destroyed and eventually being recreated, I watched them live and die, I watched them come back to life, and in an instant it was all changed. A man messed with something much bigger than himself, he creates something new by accident. It is 2017, I am still watching; Bruce Wayne contacted Barry Allen; it is now only minute before Thawne sees me.   
It is August 7th 1945, it is humid morning outside and the fire escape door has been left open, I am working on my father’s old pocket watch. My father rushes inside it kitchen to tell me the news about Hiroshima being bombed. One minute later the old pocket watch was thrown out the window as my father ranted about it being an obsolete trade. I remember watching the cogs and gears rain on the pavement; it looked so beautiful in it’s own right, it had this odd symmetry to it. I’ve always credited watches from working no matter the circumstance, how the gears and cogs worked in perfect order. When they fell it was oddly perfect, as if it was still doing it’s pre-determined task. It is 1948 I am arriving at Princeton University; it is 1958 and I am graduating with a P.H.D in Atomic Physics; it is 1945 and the cogs are still falling.  
It is 1959 and I arrive at Gila Flats and Wally Weaver shows me around it is the first time I witness the Intrinsic Field Test Chamber. It is May 12th 1959 and I meet the woman, Janey Slater, I fall in love. It is July 12th 1959 we go to Palisade Amusement Park, the photograph is taken, Janey watch breaks I promise to fix it, later that night we made love for the first time. It is August 20th 1959, I remember the watch, I fixed it, it was left in my lab coat which was in the Intrinsic Field Test Chamber, I enter the chamber trying to get the watch and I die. In November 1959 I am reborn as Doctor Manhattan and Jonathan Osterman is gone forever. It is 1960 and I debut officially. It is 1961, I meet with president Kennedy, it is 1962 I meet Laurie Juspeczyk, it is 1963 I tell Janey Slater I can see the future; I think I scared her, we had an argument, I am still surprised it ended in a session of love making. It is April 1966 the failed Crimebusters meet for the first time, Laurie filtered with me, it is May 1966 I kissed Laurie for the first time while on patrol, Janey left me later that night, then it is 1969 my father dies and I reveal my identity to the public  
Years passed Laurie relationship with me grows, I interfere with Vietnam, I watch the Comedian kill a woman, the incident with the rioters, Laurie and I are moved, Ozymandias plan begins, The Comedian dies, the interview that went so horribly, I go to Mars, cities get destroyed, I let Ozymandias get away with his actions, I killed Rorschach and lastly I go off to create a new world. All of these things never happened here. I never found love here, I never become Manhattan here, Nixon never gets five terms, the people I once knew never existed, the hundred of lives that were lost still go on, things are better to a degree. Why does this dimension thrive while mine faltered? Is it jealousy, is that the sensation I’m feeling right now, it could be rage, I am not entirely sure.   
It is 2011 I am watching Barry Allen deal with the Flashpoint Paradox as I am watching I wondering if he could create a new world why haven’t I. It is 2012 and I have created my new world inside this dimension, their histories, ages, multiverse, ten years of their lives all gone or changed. I wondered how this would affect them, what new relationships would appear, what new stories shall come, would they still be the same people despite what I have done. It is 2015, I allowed Telos to create that tournament of worlds and histories, I’m a mildly surprised by the fact that one of them realized that I had taken years away, a version of Superman that came before my New World joined my world; though he would soon be merged with it.  
It is 2016 I haved killed Metron and Owlman, Owlman almost reminded me Nite-Owl. I have noticed many similarities to people that I once knew, there is a world in this dimension multiverse that only serves as a pale reminder of what was once mine. It is 2016 and a figure named Mister Oz appeared. Some things you can’t escape I suppose, the reminders, the people, they all still exist in one way or another; despite my change and power I have yet to truly escape from the memories of that world of lost hope and depression. It is 2016 my Superman has died and the old one has taken his place, Wally West has reappeared with memory of the ten years I took away. It is 2017 Superman has merged his history with my world’s history by reconnecting with another version of himself. Could they get those years back by merging with previous points in their history, could it be that easy to stop my new world. Mr. Oz still watches like I do, but yet he lacks my ability, I know what he is planning and I doubt it would work. In five seconds Edward Thawne shall appear.   
I knew he would come. Thawne always messes with things he can’t truly control, as much as he would like to think he is a God, he is not. Edward Thawne appears in a flash of blue lightning and he gazes upon me. I watch him for a brief moment seeing what fear, insanity, despair, and pitifulness looks like in what was once a very powerful man. In an instant he is gone; dying in the Batcave his body slowly disintegrating, his last words are “I...I saw God”. I question that statement, here am I not Jonathan Osterman or Doctor Manhattan, have I truly become God? I have taken fate into my own hands, created my own world, yet cracks of the old ones still slip through. I am not God, not yet perhaps; once I have truly purged all reminders the old worlds then perhaps I would become God of this world. It is 1959 and I am not in this world, I am in my own one, I am in love with Janey. It is 2017 there is no old world for me, there is no old life, there is nothing but what I am right now and what I had allowed to exist; Sometimes I wish I was in the old one, that I never became Manhattan, that I never became what I am right now. It is 2017 and things are starting to change, I wonder if after these events will my world still be mine, or will I lose it like my old one?


End file.
